


Just One Drink

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drug Induced Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Mpreg, One Night Stand, Sexual Tension, SlightAngst, complicated love, slight depression, unprotected sex, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Luhan gave off a sweet nervous smile as the man approached him...He didn't know what to do or how to act around the other before the said man chose to speak to him..."Babyboy, would you mind having just one drink with me?"





	Just One Drink

The night air was cooling against Luhan's skin as he walked the distance from his apartment to the nearest bar, Tempest. He wore clothes undeemed for the winter but comfortable enough for him to wear at least. A red t-shirt and white skinny jeans with a pair of matching Jays upon his feet but no jacket. He pondered if anyone would find him weird for that or maybe just a little bit crazy.

It wasn't long before he stood in front of the establishment continuously asking himself why had he come there, over and over again. The answer being very easy to comprehend. He had came there for one night of false love- a night where he wasn't someone thrown in to the shadows by the many people surrounding him, like his own parents or close peers had chosen to do so. For one night, he desired to be appreciated, if just only for a fleeting moment in time.

Sighing, Luhan opened the door to the bar. Inside was almost empty, save for a few patrons and the bartender herself. On sluggish feet, he waltzed over to the bar taking a seat on the nearest barstool. He ordered a club soda on the rocks because he didn't like drinking straight from a can and even then no one paid him any mind as he played with the napkin resting upon bar's countertop waiting for his drink order.

Once the crystal-like glass was in the palm of his hand, he took slow measured sips from it to pass the time as more patrons arrived to the bar. His thoughts wondered on to the subtle life that he was sadly leading. It's just that he wasn't sure what he really wanted to do. Should he work for his father's company or become a music teacher? His mind was kind of fuzzy on that but he wasn't going to rush himself. He still had a year to decide his fate.

Right now, he only wanted to feel the sensation of losing ones own virginity to another, not caring if it's to a potential stranger. He just wanted it over and done with. Tonight. Yes, he was still a virgin. Was he ashamed of that fact? The answer was no.

He felt that he had no reason to feel embarrassed about or ashamed of his virtue. The only reason he still had it intact was the simple fact that between schooling, having no boyfriends or girlfriends for that matter, and learning about his father's company, no one really liked him for some strange reason. The realization of that knowledge still slightly buffled him even now.

He glanced down at the glass in his hands peering at the bubbly liquid slowly deceasing inside. He thought of aborting his mission and just heading home still very much a virtuous person. The thought in his mind that no one was willing to be with someone as low as himself, ate at his brain.

He had tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Was he not pretty enough? Lithe enough even? He didn't know what he had done in his past life to absorb anyone's distaste with him.

Slowly Luhan sunk in to himself. Maybe he was too creepy or too broken like a fragile glass doll for anyone else to want him. Was that it? Would he ever learn the real feeling of love in this life time? Or the next? He was confused and unsure of anything.

Still deeply immersed in to his thoughts to noticed anyone heading towards the bar, his way, Luhan sighed in a dejected manner. That is until the bartender subtly nudged him on his shoulder quickly gathering his attention towards her. She made a slight motion with her head for him to peer behind his back. So he did. Instantaneously, he caught sight of a gorgeous model-like man heading towards the bar. Although Luhan wasn't so sure if the man was going to speak personally with him, so he waited with bated breath.

Luhan gave off a sweet nervous smile as the man approached him. He didn't know what to do or how to act around the other before the said man chose to speak to him,

"Babyboy, would you mind having just one drink with me?"

Sehun scratched at the back of his neck. To say that he was nervous was an understatement. Jeez, he'd just broken up with his girlfriend a few days ago and he was still a little sore about it. He would've still been inside of his apartment moping about it, if the bastards that he called his bestfriends hadn't came over to his home, forcing him to dress up in a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt beneath it and black jeans pushing him out of the house afterwards.

He sighed inwardly. Maybe it was a mistake coming there to Tempest and yes, he had almost walked out of the place- left the said establishment, that is until he saw him. Such a shy gorgeous creature sitting there all alone at the bar staring almost lifelessly at the empty crystal-like glass in his hand.

The look upon his face, a deep reflection of how he truly felt right then at that very moment in time. It took everything inside of himself to approach the lonesome looking male but when he did, he was graced with the most sweetest of nervous smiles he'd ever seen. A smile that already did things to his now fast beating heart and they had not even exchanged names. Yet.

Slowly on nervous feet he approached the bar taking note of the bartender trying to gain the innocent male's attention. When she had it on her, she made a notion to Sehun's arrival. He could tell that the boy was blushing when he finally reached him asking him to take just one drink with him. Then he sat down on the barstool next to him, facing him.

"Sure, why not." came the most innocent reply from the beautiful male's pretty pink lips, that he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing. Not even his ex-girlfriend could feign that kind of pure innocence, if she had ever tried.

"Is it alright if I ask you for your name, Babyboy?" Sehun asked the nervous boy in a very polite gentlemanly manner.

"It's Xi Luhan, may I ask what is yours?" the gorgeous male now deemed to him as Luhan replied with his own question in response.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself, please forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Oh Sehun." Sehun beamed reaching out his right hand properly to take Luhan's hand in his own.

"There's no need for you to apologize, S-sehun..." Luhan blushed feeling shy at mentioning the elder's name.

"My goddess, has anyone ever told how cute you really are, Luhan?" Sehun praised the younger with practiced ease catching the dusty pink ghosting over the latter's creamy unblemished cheeks.

"N-no but thank you for your very sweet compliment." Luhan shyly replied back while taking his hand out of the elder's hold.

"Well, that's too bad because I find your shyness wonderfully adorable." Sehun said throwing out another compliment that he knew would make the latter blush an even brighter red. He smirked when he succeeded in making the younger do so.

"Are you trying kill me with your sweetly charming compliments? Is that your end plan for tonight, to see me in the hospital dying from so much blushing and embarrassment, Mr. Oh?" Luhan innocently smiled deciding to play up to Sehun's seductive games by calling on him using his last name. He might've been new to the games of seduction but he was not going to lag behind. Not if he was going to lose his virginity to the Adonis flirting with him now.

"No, my end plan is to simple take you home with me." Sehun responded back truthfully with a playful wink liking the sound of Mr. Oh rolling of Luhan's pretty little pink tongue.

"Then why haven't we left yet, Mr. Oh?" Luhan smirked liking the expression of shock written across the elder's handsome face at his words.

"You haven't touched your drink yet-" Sehun started but Luhan cut him off by leaning in to the elder until he was breathing right up against the side of his neck.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Mr. Oh," Luhan began with seductively then ended with innocently "I don't drink alcoholic beverages. So if your trying to woo me, sweets are the perfect way to do so."

"Is that so, then let's get out of here. I think that I have the perfect thing back home for that aching sweet tooth of yours." Sehun retorted trying not to shudder at the sensation of the younger's gentle breath right up against the side of his neck.

"Mr. Oh, I think that you are well on your way to wooing me then." Luhan sweetly chuckled almost in a seemingly innocent way whilst backing away from the now flustered older male knowing full well of the affect he held over the elder.

"Perfect, shall we go then, beautiful?" Sehun asked taking the younger's hand in his for the second time that night before helping him up from his seat upon the barstool as he himself stood up to leave the establishment.

They left the bar but once outside Luhan had changed his mind about heading over to Sehun's place with him. He was a stranger. He felt that he shouldn't know where his one night stand lived. It was just too personal.

He didn't need to know where Sehun's home dwelling was. What would be the point in that? They would most likely never see each other again after tonight, so it was only practical for them to end up in a motel room kissing on top of the duvet upon the only bed in the entire room.

Sehun removed his leather jacket refusing to part from the angel still kissing him. He couldn't believe that he'd captured the beautiful innocent creature before him. It still amazed his mind.

He was about to pull away from their shared kiss to remove his t-shirt when his cell phone buzzed inside of the right pocket of his leather jacket. He forced himself away from Luhan to retrieve it. Instantaneously receiving a text from one of his dumbass bestfriends.

_From: Shitfaced Kai :O_

_To: Sebabby~_

_Scored ya som hash! ;-)_

_In left jacket pocket._

_Enjoy yaself kiddo!_

Sehun scoffed tossing his cellphone on to the nightstand next to the bed before retrieving what Kai had put inside of his left jacket pocket as instructed to him. He glanced back at Luhan seeing a pout decorating his pretty pink lips. He leaned back in to kiss the younger boy once again, hating the pout left upon his lips by his bestfriend's interruption at the most inappropriate time.

Sehun reluctantly pulled himself away from Luhan showing the boy the blunt he held in between the fingertips of his left hand. Luhan's eyes widen. He knew of drugs and that people did them illegally but he'd never been up too close to any of the sort before.

"Have you ever done drugs before, Luhan?" Sehun asked searching his back pocket for a lighter.

"N-no. Things like that really aren't my thing." Luhan answered truthfully trying not to offend the elder as Sehun managed to obtain his lighter from his back pocket.

"Well, do you mind if I hit this for second?" Sehun prided him further as he brought up the lighter to lite up the end of the blunt even without Luhan's go ahead.

He placed the drug to lips taking a slow drag from it, allowing it to enter his body filling up his awaiting lungs. He could feel the drugs already taking affect in his bloodstream. Fuck! He needed that! Especially if he was going to deal with Luhan tonight. Just at a first glance back at the bar he knew that the latter was a virgin.

"C-can I try it?" Luhan quietly asked Sehun in a timid manner shocking the elder to his core just as he pulled the blunt from his lips to exhale the smoke from his burning lungs.

"Are you sure, Luhan? You've never done drugs before and I don't want you hurting yourself." Sehun inquired skeptically not sure if he should risk the chance of Luhan losing so much of his innocence in just one night.

"Please, I only want to try it one time in my life. I promise that I will never do it again after tonight!" Luhan begged placing his best pout against his seductive pink lips but Sehun wasn't falling for it. Not one bit.

He knew better than to give anybody new to drugs such a huge hit for there first time. He didn't want Luhan running around the room on a high emotional rollercoaster. Sad to say, that it wouldn't be good for his heart or his dick.

"No. My lips are the only way you can get a fucking hit. You can pout all you want but that's the way it is." Sehun hissed taking another puff from the blunt in his hand before motioning the pouting Luhan over to him, "Now come here."

Luhan scooted his body over to Sehun instantly wrapping his arms around the elder male's neck. Sehun bent his head done attaching his lips to Luhan's slowly seeping smoke in to the innocent boy's mouth and with proper direction from Sehun, Luhan inhaled the smoke down his throat. They repeated this action at least five times before Luhan felt the affect of the drugs. Eyes murked over in a high induced haze.

After that, it didn't take long for their clothes to be hurriedly removed and thrown around the room until they both were completely naked. Sehun on top of Luhan. Fevered kisses being shared between the two of them. Luhan's legs wrapped around Sehun's waist pulling him even closer against him.

The drug clouded both of their minds but neither of them really cared. They only desired to live in the moment. Time was of irrelevance.

Sehun groaned at the feeling of Luhan's inexperienced hand on his dick, rubbing the mushroom head then pressing a nail against his slit before giving experimental pumps to the entire harden shaft. The inexperienced boy giggled cutely at the elder's responses to his innocent minded advances.

Growling, Sehun removed Luhan's hand from his pulsing erection pressing both of the boy's hands above their heads. Luhan whined at this trying to wiggle out of his strong hold but Sehun managed to ignore him entirely. Luhan pouted in defeat finally relaxing his body beneath the elder's, submissive to the other's will. His every whim.

"Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. You've been very naughty, my little Lu." Sehun teased the younger beneath him.

"No, I haven't! Honestly, I've been well behaved, Mr. Oh." Luhan hurriedly disagreed with the elder hovering above him.

"Are you sure about that because what were you just doing to me seemed like a naughty thing to do? Don't you agree with me, Babyboy?" Sehun asked quirking up an eyebrow at him teasingly.

"N-no! I-I was trying to make you cum~ aah! Sehun!" Luhan stammered out with a whimper when Sehun moved his hips smoothly rubbing their erections against each other.

"What was that? I don't recall asking you to make me cum, now did I? I think a well placed punishment is in order. What do you think about that, Babyboy?" Sehun probed the boy further whilst he rutted a little faster against him.

"N-no! No-no! I don't want be punished! I only wanted to please you Mr. Oh!" Luhan cried out trying to remove his wrists from the elder's strong hold but Sehun wouldn't allow that to be so.

"And you shall please me, little one, when I think that you are ready enough to do so. Never before that. Is that clear, Luhan?" Sehun inquired stilling his hips' movements entirely. He sat up in between Luhan's legs reaching down in between them to play with the boy's tiny erection after he had placed both of Luhan's wrists in one hand.

"Aah~ S-sehun~n~" Luhan moaned gripping on to Sehun's powerful biceps as he was being carefully fondled by the elder male.

"Answer me when I am asking you a question, Babyboy. Do I make myself clear?" Sehun hissed working his hand up and down the boy's penis faster to bait him to his will.

"C-crys- stal-l~" Luhan managed on a whine when Sehun ceased all of his movements. He removed his hand from the boy's penis, releasing his wrists at the same exact time.

"That's a good boy. Now I want you to do something special for me. I want you to finger yourself. Can you do that for me, Babyboy?" Sehun asked as he got off the bed for a second. He grabbed his jeans reaching inside the front pocket for the bottle of vanilla bean lube he knew that one of his stupid friends had put there.

"I don't know. I've never done anything like this before." Luhan honestly replied watching Sehun retrieve the small bottle before climbing back upon the bed and in between his still parted legs.

"I know, just relax. I'll guide you through it. Now lay back down and spread your legs for me." Sehun said guiding him as he got himself situated back in to a comfortable position again.

"Like this, Mr. Oh?" Luhan asked in an innocent manner as he moved his legs in to the right position that the elder had requested of him.

"Yes, exactly like that. Here spread this on three of your fingers then I want you to rub one against your pussy." Sehun murmured almost as if he were under a trance at just the sight of the younger boy's virgin boypussy.

"But Sehun, I don't have a pussy!" Luhan embarrassingly exclaimed with red cheeks, a frown ghosting over his forehead at Sehun's words. He was confused by them. He couldn't understand why he would say such a thing to him.

"How are you so sure about that because I see a pretty pink boypussy right in front of me." Sehun mused easily teasing the flustered boy once again. He loved the way his words easily seemed to add color to Luhan's porcelain colored cheeks.

"S-sehun s-stop with such vulgarities, your embarrassing me." Luhan slightly stammered blushing an even darker shade of red. Then he uncapped the bottle gently spreading the lube on three of his fingers like Sehun had told him to do.

"Clearly not enough. Now stick your lubed finger slowly inside of your core, Luhan. I want to see you move it around inside for me." Sehun command him once again and the younger did as he was told.

"Haa~ S-sehun, this feels so strange to me." Luhan whimpered working the lubed finger past his ring of muscles. He moved it slowly around within his virgin walls. Shuddering at the odd feel of it.

"I know Baby, but just hang in there with me, you need to be stretched well enough to fit my girth inside of you. Now please add the second finger for me." Sehun ordered him once more and the younger complied again.

"It- it burns. I don't think- I don't know if I can go on-" Luhan hissed after adding his second finger next to the first one almost giving up on the whole idea of sex with the elder. The feel of his own fingers inside of him was almost unbearable.

"C'mon Babyboy you can do it for me-" Sehun started trying to encourage him further on but Luhan's pained whimper cut him off.

"B-but it hurts Sehun." Luhan whimpered in pain with a pout upon his lips as he eyed the elder for even further guidance on what he should do next.

"I know Babe, but it will be well worth it in the end. I promise. Now I want you to add the third and final finger, moving all of your fingers together pushing them even deeper inside of your tight pussy." Sehun told him what to do again watching as the younger did as he was instructed to do. Once more.

"Aah~ urg~ S-sehun~ haah!" Luhan moaned rubbing all three of his lubed fingers inside of his core crying out the elder's name when he does. That's the exact moment Sehun's mind snapped and he removed Luhan's inexperienced fingers replacing them with his own. He searched deep inside of the boy seeking out the nub that would be his prostate.

"Aah~ Sehun!" Luhan all but screamed when Sehun finally found his prostate after tirelessly searching for it. He repeatedly abused the spot until the head of Luhan's penis was red and swollen with precum leaking from the slit. The younger panted beautifully beneath him even after he had removed his fingers from his core when he thought that the boy was prepared well enough for his girth.

Sehun flipped him over on to his stomach forcing him in to a position on his knees. Hands pressed to the bed's headboard above them in order for him to keep him from falling face down in to the bedsheets. He position his dick at Luhan's clenching and unclenching puckered entrance painstakingly pressing the tip inside until his was buried up to the hilt in the virgin core.

He sat there waiting for Luhan's inners to adjust to his size with bated breath whilst the boy whimpered from the pain of the stretch beneath him. Once Luhan's core began restricting hard against Sehun's dick, he lost it again gripping the boy hard by his hips. He began moving slowly inside of him trying to keep from hurting him but the more he tried, the more Luhan let airy little moans out with the snap of his hips against him.

"Fuck!" on a hiss, Sehun jostled his hips hard picking up a faster pace as Luhan's walls choked him from within.

Luhan never imagined that he'd find himself situated on all fours with a man he hardly knew hovering above him from behind in the center of a queen-sized bed.

He was bewildered to find himself inside of a shady motel near the bar they had met in. Little breathy gasps escaped from in between his parted lips every time the man rocked his hips in to him.

He had never fantasized about his first time being like this- so very natural yet almost seemingly unreal.

The motel room filled with the repeated sounds of skin slapping against skin. Luhan whimpering submissively underneath the elder. Soft lips meeting rough in gentle natured kisses.

Luhan inwardly sobbed as their lips parted. Was this what it felt like to be cared for? To be loved? If only for a night.

Sehun stopped moving realizing that Luhan was unconsciously no longer responding to his touches anymore. He peered down at him worriedly, almost pushing himself from off the younger's body. The sudden recognition of what Sehun was trying to do caught Luhan's attention and he forced him to stay put against him.

"Is something bothering you, Luhan? We can stop if you want-" Sehun's voice laced with his worry.

"N-no! I-I... please... please don't stop... I don't-" Luhan cried panicking at the realization that the elder took note of his behavior, eyes glossing over with welling tears.

"Calm down, Babyboy. I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Sehun said trying to calm his angel back down. He smiled down at the younger when it worked.

"O-okay..." Luhan pouted finally managing to bring down his underlying panic. He pulled Sehun's body back down against his own taking the chance to distract him with an openmouthed kiss.

Sehun slipped his tongue inside the wet cavern beneath his holding Luhan even closer to his body once again. Slowly rocking his hips again, he caught the little gasps of pleasure leaving from the younger's mouth. He felt as Luhan's thighs tightened around his waist when he picked up a faster speed. He searched for Luhan's prostate once again trying to distract him from the depressing thoughts or memories that plagued his mind.

"Haah~ Hit there again Sehun!" Luhan moaned out breaking the openmouthed kisses they shared, back arching from off the bed at the feeling of Sehun's cock pressing hard on his prostate. His mind was in a sexual haze again, his eyes in a blur although the drugs had long since left his body.

At that command, Sehun did as the younger asked fucking in to him much deeper in order to hit the nub over and over again with each thrust he made within him. He loved the way the younger moaned underneath him. He desired to hear it every day if he could. After tonight he hoped that this wouldn't be the last encounter made between them.

"Mr. Oh! I want to cum~ please let me cum~" Luhan begged gripping Sehun neck and back tighter with his sharp nails drawing blood beneath them unknowingly.

"Then cum for me, Babyboy." Sehun groaned ramming precisely on the younger boy's now slightly sensitive prostrate helping Luhan to his desired end.

Luhan came like a beautiful masterpiece beneath Sehun's towering body spraying both of their stomachs in clear white cum. His mouth agape in an 'o' shape with Sehun's name spilling from his pretty pink lips and his eyes were squeezed shut with every little breath of air he took in to his lacking lungs.

Soon Sehun followed suit feeling Luhan's core restricting around his dick. He painted the boy's inner walls in a translucent white. He dropped down on top of Luhan heavily panting in his ears before falling down on the bed on the empty space next to him.

Soft airy snores enveloped the silence of the motel room. He realized then that Luhan had already fallen asleep from their tiresome congressive act. Smiling warmly at the sleeping boy, he pulled his flaccid cock out from the younger boy's over-sensitized core. Then he pulled Luhan's sleeping form in to his embrace wrapping him up in the safety that was his arms before he fell under the graceful spell of sleep himself.

In the early hours of the morning Luhan awakened. He sat up in bed stretching his tired and aching body out before climbing out of the bed and though his lower back was hurting him, he still managed to gather all of his clothes from around the motel room. He painstakingly put them all back on after cleaning himself up as best as he could in the bathroom. He had already decided to take a shower when he somehow managed to get back to his home intact.

Giving himself a silent once over he glanced back at the sleeping figure resting upon the bed. He gave a wry smile before leaving the proximity of the motel room shutting the door as quietly as he could behind himself. He left the motel walking the distance to his home praying that they never met each other ever again but even he knew that fate had a way of playing with people's prayers.

It was almost three months later when he saw the elder again. He was sitting at a table in another person's presence inside the café Luhan liked to attend every now and then. No, he hadn't meant to see him. It was not something that he had desired to do since the last time saw him those few months back.

Okay so he was lying. He had wanted to see the elder again, once he had found out that he was indeed pregnant but even then, like now, he couldn't bring himself to do it- to ruin his peaceful life. He didn't think it was fair for him to throw an entire baby on a stranger when he had known better than to have unprotected sex with someone he did not even know.

His heart froze seeing Sehun laugh and smile with someone that wasn't him but what was he thinking? He was nobody important to the elder. Sehun was nobody important to him. Maybe to their unborn child but never to him.

The cheerful girl sitting across from the latter in the café they were in, was a very pretty one- with wide doe eyes, a cute button nose, and full rose-coloured lips. Someone he found that he could never compete with even if he ever tried. He was the stranger to him. She was someone important to him. So he decided to leave well enough alone. Or at least he had tried to when he was about to the leave the confines of the café but Sehun had recognized him the moment he had turned his back on them.

Sehun stood up from his seat not bothering to excuse himself from attending to his cousin's presence. He jogged a little bit to try and catch up with who he thought was Luhan- the boy that he could not get out of his head for three long straight months with the constant teasing coming from his annoying bestfriends almost every day.

He followed the retreating boy outside reaching out a hand to grab one of his wrists in his hold. Exhaling a deep breath he didn't know that he was even holding in, when the younger boy finally partially faced him with a frown decorating his pretty face. He never felt more relieved in all his entire life to see someone again.

To Sehun, he was still just as beautiful as ever. An ethereal vision made to completely destroy his resolve even further than the first time they had met in Tempest three months prior to this day- this eventual end- this second encounter.

"Luhan..." Sehun whispered tightening the latter's wrist in an almost desperate hold.

"Let go-" Luhan hissed but Sehun cut him off from saying anything further to him. He forced the younger to face him directly with much resistance coming from Luhan's side.

"No. I've been worrying myself sick about you after you left me alone inside of that motel room the next morning!" Sehun sighed trying to pull Luhan's body closer to his own.

"Well, you didn't have to be. I thought you were smart enough to know the implications of what a one night stand really was? I guess I was wrong." Luhan scoffed still trying to keep the elder away from him. He didn't want him to learn of his pregnancy. He couldn't selfishly allow himself to ruin the latter's life with a baby. In his mind, it just wasn't fair for him to do so.

"What's wrong with you? You weren't acting like this before." Sehun scowled not liking the new behavior Luhan was showing him. He just didn't understand why the younger was acting so defensive around him all of a sudden as if they never connected on an intimate level the first night they'd met. He didn't understand what was going on. It was slowly tearing at him- making him utterly confused about what had actually happened between them the night they'd slept together.

"Oh really, then tell me how I'm supposed to act, Sehun?" Luhan sneered grimacing at Sehun with false distaste but the elder would never know that. He was not meant to know of Luhan's pain, of his suffering at just the sight of him alone or with someone that was not him.

"Like the innocently naïve boy unknown to what the essence of life really is-" Sehun glared forcing Luhan to finally face him with his entire lithe body. At that moment he instantaneously gave Luhan a gracious once over stopping at the younger boy's stomach area. His eyes widen as he took note of the slight protrusion there beneath the baby blue sweater that Luhan was wearing.

"Do you think that I'm innocent to what life really is, Sehun? I'm an unwanted nobody in this world. I used you in order to get a sense of what the feeling of being desired felt like. Yes, I was wrong for that on my part. I shouldn't have done it- shouldn't have used you like that but we both, in that moment, had an inkling of how miserable I was feeling and yet neither of us said a thing to defuse our situation. Nonetheless, it's too late for me to turn back time and change what happened three months prior to this day. I have to face the consequences of my actions in this world alone, Mr. Oh." Luhan retorted back angrily yet he could not find it in himself to be angry at Sehun. He was more angry at himself then anything else for not taking the proper percussions that night for both of their protection. He knew that he had the gene for pregnancy nevertheless he did not buy any condoms nor did he take the proper birth control before their sexual interaction. His pregnancy was all his own fault. He could never blame Sehun for mistakenly impregnating him. It wasn't right for him to do so.

"I'm only going to ask you this one time, Luhan, are you carrying my unborn child?" Sehun growled never taking his eyes away from Luhan's slightly protruding stomach even though he had already released his wrist from his harsh grasp.

"Yes, I am, do the math, you dumbass. I'm three months along to be exact and that fact still doesn't change anything between us, Sehun. We are two complete strangers just meeting for the second in our lives and nothing more than that." Luhan snarled, crystal-like tears dripping from his eyes. He only began realizing that he was crying after he began to sniffle from his now clogged nostrils. He was about to try and wipe away his tears when Sehun reached out his hands and did it for him instead. 

"What the hell do you mean by nothing more than that? You're fucking pregnant with my unborn child, Luhan! It's in my blood and my fucking responsibility to take care my child!" Sehun gnarled out half-heartedly before cupping Luhan's wet cheeks in the palms of his hands. He pressed his forehead to the still weeping younger boy's own.

"I'm sorry... I-I always find a way to ruin everything. I didn't mean to- to get pregnant but-" Luhan to berated himself but Sehun rudely interrupted him.

"But you did and neither of us have control over it now. What's done, is done. Besides who told you that, Babyboy? Because whoever did is a bold face liar-" Sehun hissed not liking how little Luhan thought of himself. It pissed him off. The thought of others belittling him to the point of him self-loathing himself and having low self-esteem pissed him off.

"B-but... but-" Luhan whispered slowly losing his voice before Sehun cut him off once again.

"No buts, Luhan. I almost lost you once, I'm not going to let you slip away from me again like some thief in the fucking night. To tell you the truth, the night we met, I was still trying to get over my ex-girlfriend but then I saw a vision of loveliness sitting there at the bar drinking alone. At first I didn't know what to do with myself or what to exactly say to you when I first made my way over to you but when I noticed that your glass was empty asking you to drink came next. When we started talking I learned that you were shy yet very sassy, that you were sweet and still innocent, the complete opposite of myself in every way. In that defining moment before I took you to that damn motel, I knew that you were the one made just for me. My perfectly beautiful other half. I didn't want to lose you but the next day when I woke up, I found out that you had left me. I was heartbroken, I was devastated even more than that. I couldn't stop thinking about our first encounter. I thought I'd never see you again. My stupid fucking bestfriends were no help and my baby cousin was trying to cheer me up just before I saw you leaving the confines of the café a couple of minutes ago-" Sehun explained how he really felt over last three months. About them. Irritation of how much he missed and longed for the other itching him right beneath his skin.

Y-your c-cousin-n?" Luhan stuttered tilting his head slightly to the left confused by what he'd just heard the other say to him. So that girl in the café wasn't his new girlfriend?

"Yeah, my cousin. Don't tell me that you thought that the girl sitting across from me in the café was my new girlfriend or something, Babyboy?" Sehun teased Luhan after realizing what the younger had assumed at the first sight of him enjoying his baby cousin's company.

"..." Luhan could say nothing as his expression instantly filled with pure embarrassment.

"I can take your silence as a yes then?" Sehun mused mocking the red-faced younger boy.

"Shut up, Sehun!" Luhan glared at him trying to ignore the sudden coos from strangers and onlookers.

"Luhan..." Sehun whispered in a mocking manner to Luhan's annoyance.

"I thought told you to shut up already?" Luhan scowled back at the elder disapprovingly.

"You did, however I still have another question that I want to ask you." Sehun slightly jested giving the younger a cheekily charming eye smile.

"Well, what is it?" Luhan demanded with the roll of his eyes.

"Oh, gosh, my little Lu is just too cute. I can't help but coo at him." Sehun gushed with an amused tease, easily ignoring the presence their sudden onlookers.

"Sehun!" Luhan exclaimed, turning redder from the embarrassment the foolish elder was causing him to feel. He so going to kill him for that later for that same embarrassment he just had to cause him and he didn't even know it.

"Okay-okay! Jeez! Luhan, will you do me the honor of becoming my adorably cute little boyfriend and the future mother of the child already growing inside of your womb?" Sehun asked dropping down on to one knee before the other taking Luhan's hand in his own as he does so.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are a dumbass cheeseball, Mr. Oh?" Luhan replied with an embarrassed blush dusting his milky cheeks whilst even more people became spectators of their seemingly romantic moment. His heart was beating a million miles per millisecond, if that were even possible to consider. In that moment, he'd never felt more loved in his life than he did right then.

"Not until this moment. No." Sehun smiled warmly up at the latter.

"Get off the ground stupid. It's dirty and I won't kiss you if you are dirty." Luhan teased with a fake grimace playing against his beautiful features while he peered down at the elder.

"Is that so?" Sehun probed amused by Luhan's teasing remark. He stood up from the ground pulling the latter in to his embrace by his hands in his hold.

"Yes." Luhan said in a cute voice while batting his pretty black eyelashes.

"Well then, I just have to rectify that,  now won't I?" Sehun beamed carefully outstretching a hand to grip Luhan's chin in his hold before molding his lips gently against the boy's own with the younger wrapping his arms tightly around his neck to deepen the kiss even more. He now had Luhan and their unborn child exactly where he wanted them and he'd be damned if he ever let them leave his side, again.


End file.
